Coward
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is branded a coward after he injures himself in the war to be sent home. He returns home to find his wife Belle has bore him a son. She cannot think to cast him out but stands with him as a wife should stand with her husband.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Rumplestiltskin is branded a coward after he injures himself in the war to be sent home. He returns home to find his wife Belle has bore him a son. She cannot think to cast him out but stands with him as a wife should stand with her husband.

A/N: I knoowww I have other projects, but I get ideas in my head and they won't go away until I write them down. And, I figure, I'd write them down and put them out there for your entertainment :-p. I'm still working on my other OUAT stories, its just slow go with school and the such. Once my winter break starts in December I'll probably be able to update quite a bit more frequently. Until then; enjoy!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 1: Prologue

Rumplestiltskin wasn't the big man that a lot of his peers were that were called to action on the battlefield in the Ogres War. But he was still a man, and he was still called to arms by his country. Truthfully it terrified him when he got the notice. After all, he was just a spinner trying to scrape by, he couldn't leave his household, he couldn't leave his wife, she needed a man to help take care of her, to take care of the house. And it terrified him that he would leave her a widow if something were to happen to him.

So, staring down at the notice in his hands, he gripped it before rolling it back up, glancing up towards their hovel of a home. It was very small, just enough for the two of them. One room took up just about the whole house with a fireplace in the back center, a small kitchen off to the left, a tub for bathing to the right with a curtain should one want some privacy, a small loft that they kept provisions in, and their bed that would be pulled out to sit in front of the fire place at the winter time. They weren't rich by any means, they were simple peasants, and what his wife saw in him he would never know. He could not afford to decorate their home in finery or in many worldly comforts.

But he loved her, he loved her more than anything in this world. His sweet Isabelle, though he called her Belle. She was the light in his life, his everything. With her by his side he was sure he would be able to face the cruel world. They would get through the harshest of winters so long as they had each other. Telling her that he was being drafted for the war would break her heart, he knew it.

Taking in a deep breath, he walked the few yards back to his home where he knew his wife was waiting. He needed to be a man, he needed to take his wife and tell her that he would leave in the morning for the Ogre Wars, to protect their village and most importantly to protect her. He felt he needed to protect his sweet wife from the Ogres, ensure she would not even lay her pretty blue eyes on such things.

Walking up to the door, he slowly moved to open it and step inside, tucking the draft order into his pocket. The crackling of the fire was heard, as was the sounds of his wife doing her chores.

Once he entered, Belle looked up with the most brilliant smile. "Rumple! Good, you're home. I've missed you." she said. Stepping up to him, she moved to take the cloak from around his shoulders and hanging it up on the peg by the door before she moved her arms around his neck, leaning and kissing him gently.

Gods he would miss the feel of her lips on his. Resting his hands on her sides as he kissed her back with a fierceness that was probably unnecessary. He wasn't rough, but needing. What started out as a gentle kiss, he pulled her into a more passionate one, his tongue seeking out hers in a desperate attempt to remember the taste of her mouth.

It was her who leaned back from the kiss, her lips slightly swollen from his kiss and her cheeks flushed as she opened her eyes halfway, looking at him. "Mm, now what was that for, my love?" she asked, rubbing the back of his neck gently before leaning to give his nose a gentle kiss.

"It 'twas for the fact that I love you, my sweet Belle." he whispered with a small, sad smile.

She nodded a bit before leaning back. "And I love you. But, enough of that, dinner is almost ready." she said. Letting him go before she walked over to the small table they had just within the area of the kitchen. Taking two bowls and cups from the cabinet, she began setting the table. "Any luck selling your wares?" she asked.

And he instantly missed the feel of her soft curves against his chest. Looking up at her, he watched her, committing her image to memory as he'd done with her taste. She deserved better than he could give her, he knew that. She deserved a fine dress made of silk with gold embroidery, her hair done up beautifully smelling of lavender. But instead she was dressed in a simple dark blue peasants dress that fell to the floor, a white apron tied around her waist. The white of her apron was dirtied over many uses and wares. On her feet she wore simple brown shoes and her long brown chestnut curls were done up messily to keep from her face. The only jewelry she wore was her wedding band on her left ring finger. He hadn't had the money to buy her a fancy ring when they were courting. Instead he'd only had money enough to get a simple silver wedding band, no jewels, no diamonds, just a simple band. She deserved more, he knew it.

Taking in a deep breath, he walked up to the table and took a small bag of mostly copper and a few silvers from his pocket, sitting it on the table. "Aye, enough." he said, looking down at the bag and then up to Belle, seeing her smiling face at the sight of it.

"Ohh see! I knew you would!" she said excitedly. Filling each of the cups with tea she'd been brewing before she stepped up to the pot that was cooking at the fireplace. Taking a spoon and stirring the stew, she nodded indicating it was done. Taking her apron in hand and taking ahold of the pots handle, picking it up carefully with the help of her apron to guard her hands from the fire. Stepping over to the counter and sitting the pot down before taking both bowls and filling them with the stew.

He sat down at the table and looked up at her, watching her move with a small smile. "Aye, you did..." he muttered.

As she sat the bowls down in their places, resting the rest of the sliced loaf of bread in between the two bowls on the table, she looked at him and tilted her head to one side. "Is something the matter, Rumple? You keep staring at me as though I shall disappear..."

He couldn't help but think that she should disappear from his home, for her own good. He couldn't give her the things she needed, and he very well might make her a widow before her time. She was younger than him by several years, most had thought her mad for marrying a man so much older than she.

But truthfully, Rumplestiltskin was only in his thirties, years of hard labor giving him the appearance of someone much older. And Belle...well, she was barely in her twenties, and she was but a teenage girl when they'd met and she'd fallen in love with him. He was a man of honor, though, and courted her properly before they got married. They waited for their wedding night to share the same bed, and he marveled over how he'd been lucky enough to get such a beauty to agree to share the same bed with him.

"No...'tis nothing, we shall speak of it after dinner." he insisted, wanting to have a nice meal with her before he told her the news. Well, as nice of a meal as he could afford. It was stew again tonight made with the rabbit that he'd caught yesterday and potatoes from Belle's garden out back.

The panicking thought raced through his head. What would Belle eat without him? He did the hunting as men should, and while she kept a garden one could not live on just potatoes and a few carrots alone. He also did the spinning that kept money coming into his house. Again, he was old fashioned, he was the bread winner, he took care of his wife, while she took care of their house and ultimately him.

They ate in relative silence, sitting at the table, the soft sound of the crackling of the fireplace filling the room. As Belle ate, she looked up at him and decided to start some sort of conversation. "So...with the money you've made today I can go into town tomorrow and get some carrots for tomorrow nights stew. I'm afraid we're out of meat for tomorrow, but it'll still be delicious. I'll spice it up a bit. Oh, and I need to get some more things to make tomorrows bread, we have barely enough for breakfast in the morning. What would you like tomorrow, rye or oats?" she asked cheerfully as she ate.

At the sound of her question he sighed, resting his spoon down and looking down in the bowl. He'd eaten some of it, but barely even half of it. He wasn't hungry, he was more worried than anything.

Noticing his movements, Belle tilted her head to one side. "Rumple..what is the matter?" she asked, reaching out to take his hand with hers, gripping it a little. "Please...tell me...you can tell me anything."

He looked up at her, his sad brown eyes meeting with her confused blue ones. "I...I won't be here tomorrow."

That only confused her more. "Why ever not? You're always here. Do you need to go sell wares in the next village again?" she asked. She hated when he was gone for a day at a time to sell his wares, she missed him dreadfully.

But he shook his head and sighed. "No. I um...I've been drafted...to fight in the Ogres War. I...I leave tomorrow morning." he muttered, looking back down.

His words made her eyes widen in shock and fear. "Oh...oh Rumple.." she muttered. Letting his hand go, she moved to stand up and walk around the table. Hearing her movements, Rumplestiltskin shifted his chair out so she could sit sideways on his lap, her arms moving around his neck.

Gently she rubbed the back of his neck and leaned her forehead against his, nudging his head up a bit and looking into his eyes. "You'll...you'll come back to me, won't you?" she asked, fear lacing her voice.

Looking up at her, his eyes meeting hers as he moved his arms around her waist. He wanted to promise he'd come back to her so bad. He wanted to promise her the world though he couldn't. "I...I'll...I'll try, love."

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded a little. "Try your hardest to return to me. In one piece. I will not bury my husband." she said, fingers traveling to rest on his shoulders at the base of his neck.

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "I will always try my hardest to return to you, my sweet Belle..." he said, rubbing her sides slowly. And that part was the truth, he would do anything he had to in order to get back to her, to get back to the one light left in his life.

Gently she leaned to kiss him, brushing her nose against his. "Good. Then...I must give you something to ensure you'll try extra hard." she said with a small smile. Gently she started placing soft kisses from his lips and along his jawline to his ear. Softly nibbling on the lobe as she closed her eyes, leaning up close to him as her fingers traveled down his chest to start undoing the ties of his tunic, starting to reveal the skin underneath.

He shuddered at the feel of her lips, tongue and fingertips on his skin. His fingers gripped her a little as he closed his eyes. "Mm, Belle...you are quite the minx, aren't you?" he asked with a small chuckle.

She smiled against his skin and shrugged. "Come now, 'tis just my wifely duty, to ensure my husband is happy in every way." she said as she kissed along his jawline and up to his lips. Gently placing a kiss on his lips, she looked into his eyes. "I love you, Rumplestiltskin. No matter what happens I always will love you. And I'll be right here waiting for you when you come home. I'll always wait for you."

Kissing her back slowly, he looked up into her eyes and smiled just a little, nodding. "Ah, and I love you, my sweet. Leaving you will be the hardest thing I'll ever do."

"Watching you go will be even harder." she said. Running her fingers up his chest and resting her hand on his chest overtop of his heart. "No other woman will catch your eye while you're done..will they?" she asked with a small pout as she thought about it.

The question shocked him a bit and he shifted her on his lap to hold her closer. "What woman could catch my eye that is not you, love? You are the most beautiful woman in all of the realms...why would I want another?"

She shrugged, leaning to kiss the middle of his chest gently, looking up at him. "I've heard stories you know. Women talk. Talk of men on the fronts, passing through a village, seeking companies of the young women there. Women in taverns that will give themselves away. Oh I am not a traveled woman, but I do hear stories. Why, just at our little tavern is that woman who is entirely too friendly with passers by."

Slowly he moved his hands up to cup her face, bringing her to look up at him. "Love...there is no other woman I'd want to lay with. I don't see other women, I see only you. 'Tis me who should worry...my young, beautiful wife out here all by herself with no husband to care for her. What if a man catches your fancy?" he asked, shaking his head. No, this village would be nearly empty of men come tomorrow morning when they all went off to war. "How will you live? I am the bread winner...I do the hunting...what will you do? It worries me."

Smiling and nodding a bit. "Oh I'll think of something. Rumple, I've told you, I love only you, no one else. And I will wait for you to come home." she said. Leaning down to kiss him again slowly, pressing up close to him. Gently stating to kiss along the side of his neck again, she closed her eyes. "Mm...and as for what I'll do...I will think of something, I assure you that. I could...mend clothes, tailor things, make new clothes, whatever will bring in the money. I will be fine. 'Tis you I worry for...going on the front lines with those Ogres..." she said, shuddering a little.

He closed his eyes as he let her kiss along her neck, a sigh coming from his lips as he tilted his head to one side. "Oh...oh I'll be alright...I hope."

Gently she kissed along his neck and down to his chest, licking and nipping at his skin slowly. A smile formed on her legs as she felt how much he liked her touches and kisses pressing against her butt.

Continuing her kisses for a few moments, paying close attention to his neck and to a spot behind his ear that was most sensitive as she felt him harden in his pants. Then she stood up abruptly, reaching behind her and untying her apron, laying it across the table and looking at him. "Well, love, are you coming to bed? I must bid my dear husband a proper goodbye before he heads off to war..." she muttered slowly.

At first when she stood up he let out a small groan, looking up at her and watching her, smiling a bit. "What of the dishes?"

"Oh I'll clean them tomorrow. This is much more important.." she said as she walked towards the fireplace. Rumplestiltskin usually pulled their bed out for night, so she decided to get ready. Slowly she turned to half face him, the fire illuminating her, light dancing across her features. Reaching slowly to untie her bodice slowly, pulling the laces slowly to untie it. Oh she knew what she was doing as she watched Rumplestiltskin's eyes following her hands, following her every move. She might have been a virgin when they'd gotten married, but now she was a woman, experienced in pleasing her husband, and she did try hard to please him.

And now, Rumplestiltskin wanted to memorize every feature of his wife. The image of her smile, the way she looked at him with those intoxicating eyes as she undid her bodice, the image of the firelight playing across the soft skin of her face.

She smiled as she finished untying her bodice, pulling it apart and slowly slipping the sleeves of her dress down her arms, holding the bodice against her chest. Pulling it off, showing the top of her under shift. Reaching and untying her skirts to finish pulling the dress off, laying the fabric with her skirts and all over the chair near the fireplace.

And there she stood, in the light of the fire wearing her under shift that held loosely around her. Gently she reached up to untie her hair, letting her messy chestnut curls fall over her shoulder. Her hair was not as pretty as it could be, it was a bit messy from work. But she was still beautiful no matter how messy her hair was. It was rare that her hair shone brightly as it had done on their wedding day. Often Rumplestiltskin would help untangle her hair after a bath while she sat in front of him on the floor by the fire. He loved spending that time with her, grooming her hair lovingly. Now, her hair wasn't a complete mess yet, but it would get there.

Looking back at him, Belle smiled slowly. "Were you just going to watch?" she asked sweetly, gently brushing her hair over one shoulder.

At her question he quickly shook his head. Standing up, he walked over to the wall where their meager pallet bed stood up leaning against the wall. Taking it and sitting it down on its small legs and moving it closer to the fireplace. Shifting the padding to make sure it was comfortable. Taking the sheets and pulling it down onto the bed before he sat down, reaching to unlace his boots.

Belle watched him, giggling a bit at his eagerness. Slowly walking to the bed, she slid out of her shoes and moved onto her knees behind him. Shifting up closer to him, she reached to rest her hands on his shoulders, leaning down and starting to kiss along the side of his neck, pulling his hair off to one side. Her kisses made him shudder and lean back into her as he unlaced his boots and pulled them off.

While he did that, her fingers moved down to pull his tunic up and off since she'd already unbuttoned the top earlier. Tossing his shirt to one side, her fingers moved to start rubbing his shoulders. Kneading his muscles slowly, she leaned into his back, his head cradled against her shoulder. Gentle kisses she placed down his neck and along his left shoulder, her fingers moving to allow her kisses on his skin. Turning her face to look up to him, she smiled gently.

He returned her smile as he moved up and turned around. Gently pushing her back onto her back, he crawled on top of her. Feeling her legs spread and her knees come up to let him in between her legs, feeling her soft thighs against his sides, making him shudder a bit. The only thing that kept them from being naked were his pants and her shift, which he intended to do away with soon.

She smiled up at him, her fingers moving up along his arms, looking up at his face as he stared down at her. "So beautiful..." he whispered. Gently moving his hand up to brush her hair behind her ear, running his fingers down the side of her neck.

Gently she moved one hand to rest on his wrist, smiling to him as she blushed. It was dim in the fire lit room, but he could still see the small reddening of her cheeks, and he thought it was adorable. "You still blush when I call you beautiful." he said happily.

Leaning down, he placed slow kisses on the side of her neck, trailing his kisses down as his hand moved down from her neck to rest on her side. Gently pulling her to arch her back, feeling her chest press into his, feeling the fabric of her shift against his bare chest, and instantly he knew he'd rather feel her soft skin.

"Well...I can't help it. When a handsome man tells me I'm beautiful, it makes me blush." she said.

He chuckled softly. "Handsome? Where is this man? I'd like to tell him not to say such things to my wife." he said. Shifting to sit up a little, he rest his hands on her knees, slowly slipping them up to gently push her shift up her sides. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on her stomach as it was uncovered. Softly kissing up as he pushed the fabric up her body.

She shifted to help him slide her shift up, lifting her hips when it needed to go farther up her hips. "Mm...well, he's the spinner in town...he's quite the talent. Most handsome man in town.." she said. Resting her hands on the back of his head, her fingers moved down to rest more on the back of his neck. Slipping her fingertips into his hair, she closed her eyes and sighed happily, feeling his lips on her skin.

"Oh...well, I shall have a stern talking to this man, my sweet." he said, smiling a bit. Kissing up her stomach and along the middle of her breasts before he sat up. Gently pulling the fabric up and off of her, resting it to one side and looking back down at her as she laid bare underneath him.

She smiled up at him, a blush still on her cheeks as she reached to rest her hands on his chest, slowly slipping her fingers down to take ahold of the seam of his pants, starting to untie them. "I love you, Rumplestiltskin...this night, tonight, is all about us. If...if I am to spend time without you, I want tonight."

Nodding slowly as he slid his pants down and off as she finished undoing the ties. Leaning down on his forearms, one arm on either side of her head, feeling her skin flush against his. "My love, you might have every night of my life. You might have every day, too. Every single thing you want that I can give you, I will give you. I wish I could give you more...I wish I could give you gold and jewels, a proper ring..."

But she stopped him. Cupping his cheeks, she made him look at her face and smiled. "You've given me everything I want. All I want is you. I don't need gold or jewels, I just need you. So long as I have you, I am happy. So you can ensure you return to me, that is what will make me happy, that is what I want."

He smiled, leaning and kissing her slowly. "Whatever in this world I did to deserve you...I wish to continue doing it." he said, kissing her again a bit deeper, tilting his head to one side.

She returned his smile and kissed him back. Moving her arms around his neck, she pressed close to him, feeling his skin against hers and shuddering slowly. It felt so good to be with him. Truthfully, she'd heard stories about how sex was a wife's duty, and she might not enjoy it, but so long as her husband were happy than she'd done her job. It'd terrified her of sex at first, she was told that it'd hurt and men weren't always so kind. And really, not all men were that kind. A lot of men weren't. But her Rumplestiltskin was different, he always ensured she was happy, and he'd be gentle with her if she wished it. She remembered talking with her mother about sex before her wedding...and now she wouldn't dare tell her mother than truthfully she liked sex with her husband. A lot of time it was her that instigated sex, Rumplestiltskin did not have to force her into it to say the least.

Holding the kiss, he slowly moved one hand down her side and over her stomach. Slipping his fingers down, he found her center with them. Gently he moved two fingers to run along her folds, rubbing her lightly and dipping those two fingers into her. She was so wet, ready for him.

The sound of her moan into his lips made him shudder as he shifted up a little. Withdrawing his fingers, he rest both hands on either side of her head, gently pushing himself up to sink within her warmth, joining them as one.

She moaned out a bit louder, breaking the kiss and closing her eyes as she tilt her head back, the sudden feeling of fullness making her shudder. It felt so good to be joined with him this way.

"Oh Rumple..." she moaned, her fingers gripping his hair a little bit as she shifted her hips, wanting him to move within her. And he could tell what she wanted. Slowly he started to move his hips back and forth, groaning out against her as he moved within her wetness.

Sitting up on his knees so he could open his eyes halfway, looking down at her. He loved watching her while he made love to her, loved watching the look of pleasure on her face. His wife was beautiful, probably the most beautiful woman in the village, and she was all his. He was telling the truth when he told her he only had eyes for her. To him, no other woman could be as beautiful, no other woman could even match her beauty, even when she thought she looked her worst.

But now, the way her lips parted in pleasure as her eyes squeezed shut, her head turned to one side as her chestnut curls framed her head on their bed, she looked amazing. Gently he moved his hands to take her knees, his hands on the undersides of her knees so they stayed bent at his waist, thrusting himself into her, hearing her responding moan and letting out a groan himself.

She moved her hips to meet his thrusts, moaning out and biting her bottom lip. "Oh...oh Rumple! Oh Rumple...gods...harder.." she moaned out. And he answered her moans, thrusting his hips forward harder, thrusting forward into her.

Even with it beginning to be fall outside, the cold started to nip at the house, he would not have put the sheets on them now anyway. Sweat started to layer both of their skins, and her creamy skin layered with small goosebumps, her nipples hardened from the slight bit of chill in the room. They still had the fireplace to warm them, though, so it wasn't too frigid.

Her fingers moved to rest on the sheets, digging into the hand made sheets they used as she gripped them. Moving her hips to meet his thrusts, she arched back a little and tilted her head back in pleasure. He always loved that he could be the one that made her have that look on her face, bring her that much pleasure.

As he thrust, she moaned. He thrust harder into her, a bit faster, causing her to gasp and moan out loudly and shudder against him. It did feel oh so good to feel him like that, she never wanted it to stop. But, she felt the inevitable buildup raise through her, feeling it in the pit of her stomach at first.

She shuddered hard and nearly screamed out as she hit her climax, her insides tightening around him making her impossibly tighter. She arched her back, moaned and gripped the sheets tightly as she rode out her climax, feeling his movements within her.

And he wasn't far off. Moving his hands to rest on the bed again instead of her knees, he thrust harder into her, a bit more frantically as he reached his own climax at the feel of her insides tightening around him, milking him. Thrusting up into her and holding there as he emptied himself into her, moaning out her name softly.

Pressing his forehead against her shoulder, he breathed hard and moaned, gripping the sheets as well. After a moment, he felt her arms move up and around his neck, holding him against her as he fought not to fall flush on top of her.

He stayed there for a moment, recovering his ability to speak until he opened his eyes, looking up at her with a small smile. Looking up at her face, he saw her eyes still closed as she breathed hard.

After another moment she opened her eyes, turning her head to look down at him as she smiled. Running her fingers through his hair, she leaned to kiss him, brushing her nose against his. "That was...that was wonderful..." she whispered.

And he nodded in agreement. "Aye...its always wonderful with you." he said with a smile. And for a moment, just a moment, he forgot about the draft, that he'd have to leave her come morning. Right at that moment it was just them together. He liked it like that, when at night the entire world faded away and it was just the two of them.

He would return to her, he had to for more reasons than he would know quite yet.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**The Next Morning**

It wasn't even dawn yet when they were both awake, getting him ready to go off to war. Belle fussed over him, packed his things, ensured he would have more than enough to tide him over on his journey. She mended the few holes in a few of his clothes, wrapped up the morning bread. She'd wrapped the entirety of what was left even though he insisted she keep half of it for herself for that morning. She'd rationalized that she would make more and have plenty for herself. But he still worried. He'd always worry.

And now here he was, getting ready to leave to meet the men at the front. He was tired, they'd stayed up quite late last night being together, making love more than once, kissing, touching, soft spoken words of love and adoration he hoped would tide him over.

Belle came up to him, pulling his cloak on him and tying it tightly. Taking his satchel and bringing it over his shoulder, fussing over his clothes, making sure things were tucked in and he was alright.

He chuckled a bit. "Belle, Belle...I'm fine, I'll be fine." he said, resting his hands on her elbows to stop her, smiling slowly. "My sweet Belle...I will miss you more than anything in this world. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

She nodded and gave him a sad smile. "I'll be fine. I'll survive until you can come home to me, to our lives. I will miss you more than anything too, my love. And I'll pray for you every moment of the day. Please be safe." she said, stepping up close to him and resting her hands on his chest.

"I will be as safe as possible. And I'll return from this war a hero, a man you can be proud of." he said.

Giving him a bit bigger of a smile, she nodded, stepping closer and leaning to kiss him slowly. "I am already proud of you." she told him, rubbing his chest slowly and sighing a little. She promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of him, and she wouldn't. She'd see him off with a smile and a wish to come home, that was what she could do for the man she loved. Women weren't allowed on the front or she'd find a way to go with him. Surely, though, he wouldn't allow her to do such a thing. But she'd try.

Rubbing her arms gently, he leaned to kiss her again, tilting his head to one side and pressing into the kiss, kissing her as though he may never get the chance again. And who knew, he might not to. It worried him still, but he would be strong, for her.

Slipping her hands up to rest on the sides of his neck, gripping him a bit before she leaned back, smiling and nodding. "You'll be late to meet with the other men. Go on before I refuse to let you leave." she said.

He nodded and sighed a little. "Alright. I love you, Isabelle, my Belle. I'll miss you every moment I'm gone." he said as he stepped back, slowly stepping to the door and opening it. Walking outside and she followed him.

She stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame and smiling. "I love you too, Rumplestiltskin. You be safe..." she said.

And she watched him walk away, walk towards the group of men that would be waiting in the center of town. Their house was nearer to the forest than the center, and she couldn't see the gathering of men, but she knew they were there. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched him, leaning herself against the doorframe and hugging herself against the cold chill of the morning. She was scared but she couldn't admit that to him.

Shaking her head, she wiped her eyes, and once he was out of sight she went back inside, closing the door and leaning her back against it. She'd wanted to break down crying ever since he told her he'd been drafted, but he hadn't, he couldn't in front of him.

Slowly sliding down the door, sitting at it and bringing her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her legs around them, her fingers fisting her skirts as she hid her face, letting out a painful cry into her knees. It'd been her worst nightmare come true, that her husband was called off to war. She knew entirely too many widows because of the war, and now the rest of the village men were being called away. Now what would she do?

She said a silent prayer, praying to whatever god was listening that Rumplestiltskin would return home to her, praying for his safety. For praying was all she could do for him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**Eight Months Later: On The Front**

Eight months is a long time to be away from his wife, and he worried about her every single day. He hoped she was well, that she fed herself well and took care of herself. He hated being away from her, being away from his family. And now he was going to be sent to the front lines. Just about every man that were sent to the front lines returned injured or didn't return at all.

Walking along the path in the middle of the camp they'd made, he stopped as he heard someone call "Soldier!"

Stopping and turning, he looked at him. "Me?" he asked.

"Yes. Please, come guard this crate with your life. There is a prisoner inside who might turn the tides in this war. Because of this prisoner, you might be home to see your wife within the month!" he said with a smile, patting his shoulder. Of course the soldier didn't know that Rumplestiltskin had a wife, they didn't know each other like that, at least not him and this man. But, most men here had wives and families.

Nodding, Rumplestiltskin walked up to the crate and stood in front of it, looking forward as he awaited relief. But then he heard it.

"Rumplestiltskin!" he heard a voice say.

Turning around, looking at the crate a little and then glancing around slowly. Reaching and pulling up the cover, looking in and blinking as he saw a child. "You're...you're a child..." he said almost appalled. Why were they keeping a child prisoner?

But when she looked up he took in a breath at the deformation of her face. "I'm a seer." she said. Sitting up, the small girl pointed towards the water pail. "Please...I haven't had a sip for days..."

"How did you know my name?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I am a seer. I see all, I know all."

Shaking his head, he rest one hand on the hilt of his sword. "Impossible. You must have heard someone speak it..."

She shook her head and held out her hands, the eyes on her hands opening. "Rumplestiltskin...son of a coward, raised by spinsters." she said. Bringing her hands down and closing them to close her eyes. "Did I over hear that? See, I told you. I see all...even what has yet to pass.."

"You mean...the future?"

"Indeed. Including yours."

He shook his head, turning away a little. "No no, I will not condone this dark magic..."

"Even if what I see concerns your wife? Isabelle..." she asked, raising her hands up and resting her wrists against the bars again, opening her hands to open the eyes.

Panic struck him as he turned to look at her. "Belle? Has something happened to her?" he asked, worry filling him at the idea of something happening to his wife.

"Give me water." she said defiantly. Resting her hands back into her lap.

Quickly he moved to grab the cup, filling it with water and handing it to her, watching as the girl took a generous gulp of the water eagerly. She truly hadn't drank in a long time it seemed. "Speak of what you know of my wife." he demanded.

After she finished drinking, she held up one hand, her other hand holding the cup. "She is very with child..."

Instantly his face brightened. "I...I am to be a father?" he asked excitedly. Yes he'd always wanted to be a father, and he did want to have a family with Belle more than anything.

"Yes...she will bare you a son. But...your actions on the battlefield tomorrow will leave him fatherless, will drive her from your arms." she insisted.

Panic rose in him as he shook his head. "Now...now you must tell me how I could stop this from happening?" he asked.

But she shook her head, bringing her hand back. "You cannot. What will be, will be." she promised, taking a sip from the cup.

He shook his head, panicking as he grabbed the cup, throwing it in the bucket. "Then I am done helping you! You're just trying to talk me into deserting!"

Her head turned towards him and she smiled, shaking her head. "You will know. Tomorrow when the troops ride into battle, you will know. Your son will be fatherless. Your wife will be without her husband because of your actions tomorrow." she declared.

Quickly he pulled the cover over, stepping back and staring hauntingly at the cage. She had to be lying...she had to be. Could his wife truly be with child? It was possible...but he wasn't sure.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Later that night Rumplestiltskin was worried as he watched the injured be brought back from the lines. Watching as the men were carried in agony, he sighed. At least that wasn't him.

"Lucky sons of bitches..." one of the other men said standing next to him.

Looking up, Rumplestiltskin tilted his head to one side. "I think they would beg to differ..." he said.

"Aye, but they are alive, they are not dead. And their injuries make them unable to fight, thus they will be sent home in the morrow."

Thinking about that, Rumplestiltskin looked back to the men being carried away. "Home..." he said slowly.

The other man nodded. "Aye. To fight the ogres is to die. Pray that they be quick in ripping your limbs from your body.." he said, patting Rumple on the shoulder.

As the commander of their troop walked by, he looked at the two of them. "Suit up, ready yourself. We leave at first light to the front lines." he said as he kept on walking.

The idea haunted him. He would leave his son fatherless, his wife a widow. Walking back towards where the cage had once been with the girl, he looked down. What could he do? How could he live? And now he was definitely going to the front line. But what could he do?

Eyeing the mallet that the blacksmith used, he gulped a little, stepping up to it and taking it, picking it up and testing the weight in his hands. Chewing on his bottom lip, he grit his teeth a little as he contemplated what he was about to do. But...he had to do it, what else was he to do? His Belle couldn't raise their son on his own, and he did not want to let his son be without a father.

So, making up his mind, he took in a deep breath and bringing it down onto his right leg hard, causing him to gasp and fall onto the ground, gritting his teeth through the pain as he felt the bones in his leg shatter. He would never be able to walk right again, and he knew that. But he would have his family, his son would grow with his father.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A Little Over A Month Later**

It took Rumplestiltskin a while to make his way back home from the lines. He'd been held in an infirmary for a while until he was able to be put on a wagon to be taken home. And once that wagon was stopped at their village, he got off of it and limped and hobbled his way home, gripping the walking stick he used. He'd have to learn to walk the most effectively on it, it was all new to him.

But he hobbled home, looking up as the image of his house came into view. Months of being gone hadn't changed much of the small house. He could see light coming from it in the night that surrounded him. Belle had to be home. "B-Belle..." he muttered softly.

Limping his way to the door, he pulled it open and looked up to see the figure of his wife standing there in front of the fireplace. As the door open she turned around, looking at him as he entered and he saw it then. He saw the small baby in her arms, cooing with his hands up trying to tangle within her hair.

"R-Rumple!" she gasped, seeing his leg as her eyes widened. "Gods Rumple...come sit down." she said, stepping up to him and moving one arm to try and take his.

"Whats his name?" he asked, not moving from his spot, gripping his walking stick. "His name, Belle, what is it?"

She blinked and looked down at their son in her arms, a smile forming on her lips. "Baelfire..." she said lovingly as she looked down at their son.

Rumplestiltskin smiled and nodded. "A strong name!" he said, hobbling to have a seat on the chair, letting out a harsh breath as he finally sat down. Looking up at his wife and son, smiling happily.

"Aye...very strong." she said. Walking and closing the door before she walked back to Rumplestiltskin, moving to kneel in front of him, looking up at his face. "Now, what has happened to you?" she asked with concern, staring up at her husband.

But as she knelt, he looked down at the image of their son nestled into his mothers chest. "He is so beautiful..." he whispered, ashamed of the fact that he'd done this to himself.

"He is...handsome like his father." she said happily before looking back up at his face. "Is it true, Rumple?"

That seemed to break him from his gaze. Looking up at her, he blinked slowly. "Is what true?"

"Did you...did you do this to yourself?" she asked. Sitting up off her knees and moving to grab the stool, pulling it over and sitting just at Rumplestiltskin's feet, holding Baelfire against her chest as she looked up at him. One hand reached to rest on his knee, gripping his pants.

"Who...who told you that?" he asked.

Looking down, she sighed a bit. "Everyone. Rumors travel quickly from the fronts of the war. I heard you were coming home a month ago, I heard you'd hurt yourself to do so. I was terrified, Rumple...terrified of what had happened. Are the rumors true?" she asked, looking up at him.

He grit his teeth and looked away, nodding. "Aye..they are."

"Why?" was her simple question, rubbing his knee slowly.

Returning to her gaze, he gulped, afraid of her judgement. "A...a seer told me you would bare my son. Told me..told me that I'd die on the battlefield." he said, slowly looking back to her. "Please...I did this for you, for Baelfire..."

And Belle just nodded slowly, giving him a sweet smile. "Of course. You've come home to me. Its alright, Rumple...its alright." she said. Sitting up a little and slowly starting to hand Baelfire to him. "Here...say hello to your son."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. She wasn't judging him? Oh but he was judging himself, and he was certain that he was even less worthy of his sweet Belle.

Looking down at Baelfire, he slowly moved to take him, letting his walking stick fall to the floor as he held his son for the first time. A smile formed on his lips as he held him, cradling him slowly. "Hello...Baelfire. I...Its okay, shh, shh, I'm..I'm your Papa..." he said as he carefully held the small child against his chest. It was surreal, he really was a father, his wife really did give him a beautiful son.

Belle watched them and smiled softly. "Here, you watch him and I'll go fetch water to make you some tea." she said as she stood up. Walking towards the door, she took the empty bucket on her way. Opening the door and closing it behind her, she sighed as she headed towards the well in town.

Yes, she would stand behind her husband. She still loved him, he was still her Rumplestiltskin.

Walking down to the well, she saw a few other women there and gave them a small smile. "Evening." she said. Stepping up behind one woman, waiting for her turn to be at the well. Holding the bucket in both hands, she glanced up.

One woman with long brown hair looked at Belle with a chuckle. "Well well, look who it is. The wife of the coward.." the girl said.

And Belle rolled her eyes. "Come now, Milah, why speak such things? My husband is alive, my son has a father...why would I mind how that happened?" she asked.

But Milah chuckled, shaking her head. "Yeah well, my husband is dead and my children have no father. But, he died with honor, he died protecting his family. He did not become a coward and return to this village after harming himself. A run away is what you have, Belle. If you had any self respect you'd leave him."

The idea of leaving him made her angry, rage filled her as she gripped the bucket, glaring at Milah. "I have self respect! I love him, and I vowed to be his wife 'till death do we part. And I shall! He is my husband, my true love. I do not regret him coming back alive, nor should I." she said, holding her head up as she shot a glare at Milah.

"Ohh Belle...tell us...with a lame leg, how shall Rumplestiltskin provide for his family? Hm? Branded a coward, your lives are over. Your son would grow up better without his father."

Belle shook her head, stepping up to the well and attaching her bucket to the rope, tossing it down and glaring at Milah. "You will stop speaking such things of my husband, Milah. Or shall I remind everyone of your escapades within the tavern? Hm? The men? A lady does not lie with a man she is not wed to. And you've been lying with men before you buried your husband. At least I'm faithful."

The statement did not make Milah happy. Instead Milah glared at Belle, stepping up to her and grabbing her hair, pulling her back. "You shouldn't speak. I'd rather be a slut than a cowards wife. You are condemned, your entire family. You shall be the towns outcasts, remember that Belle. At least no other man in town will want you." she said.

Belle grit her teeth, pulling back from Milahs grip and shaking her head. "You will do well not to put your hands on me." she said, shaking her head. Pulling the bucket up once it was filled with water and untying it. Taking ahold of the handle, she picked it up and looked at Milah. "Keep your rotten self away from my family and myself, Milah. You are a bad influence on my son." she said.

Turning and walking away from the group of women, sighing as she held the bucket. So this is what their lives would be, so they would deal with it.

Walking back to the house, she opened the door and stepped in, seeing as Rumplestiltskin looked up at her. Giving him a smile, she closed the door and walked up to the kitchen counter, sitting the water on it and putting a kettle on, filling it with water to make tea.

Once that was done, she looked back at him and walked over, moving to sit on the stool by his feet and smiling up at him. "Thank you...for coming back. It'll all be okay now, love. You're home where you belong.."

He looked at her and gave her a smile. "Do you truly mean that, Belle? Do you truly believe things will be alright? You're not...you're not ashamed of me?" he asked. He knew how cruel people were, and he knew they'd be the outcasts because of his cowardice, but he had to come home to his wife.

Nodding slowly, she smiled. "Aye, I do. I mean every word. As long as we have our family we'll be okay. I love you, Rumple...and I would never be anything more than glad you're okay." she said. Leaning up and kissing him slowly for the first time, resting one hand on the side of his neck.

Leaning back from the kiss, she gave him a smile before sitting down, looking down at Baelfire in her husbands arms.

He smiled down at his wife and son, hoping he could be as optimistic as she. Could their lives really be that easy?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Tadaaa, done. :-p. I hope you guys liked it! I'll be working on this along with my other stories. I am working on A Different Tale and the Princess and the Spinner next chapters, and I hope to get at least one of them up by the end of the week. I just had to write this down.

Read and review, let me know if you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 2:

Rumplestiltskin had been home for a few days, but he hadn't been able to do much around the house. His leg was still healing, so a lot of it fell on Belle to do. She didn't mind it really. Rumplestiltskin was the one who minded more than her, more of a hit to his male ego. And what would hurt worse was the fact that Belle had just gotten a job in town at the local tavern as a waitress. They needed the money, they couldn't live off meager scraps. She still did her mending and tailoring work, but Rumplestiltskin couldn't work with his leg being injured, he had to wait for it to heal before he could pick up his spinning again.

So that was what led Belle to get the job at the tavern. But she was terrified of telling her husband, terrified of his reaction. Their son Baelfire still needed her a great deal, but neither of them wouldn't live long off the porridge she had to make for them every night. They couldn't afford meat or much bread, so they lived on a meager diet. And frankly Belle wanted some meat on the table for once. She'd been able to take care of herself well enough, but now with her husband home and a new baby it was suddenly a lot harder.

That afternoon troops came through their sleepy little town that rarely got many visitors. These soldiers were one of the units fighting the Ogres war, no doubt heading towards the front lines again. As their horses galloped towards the center of town they could feel the heavy hooves beating into the ground from their house.

And when the knock came at the door both Belle and Rumplestiltskin jumped a little. Belle looked up at the door, swallowing a bit. It was never good to get company when soldiers were in town. Looking towards Rumplestiltskin, she moved Baelfire into his arms and smiled. "I'll get it, love." she told him.

He merely nodded, taking their son in his arms slowly and cradling him gently, looking up at the door.

Standing up, she walked towards their front door and took in a breath before opening it. Her worried face quickly turned to that of joy as she smiled at the man on their doorstep.

"Graham!" she said excitedly. Quickly moving forward to hug the man tightly around his waist, looking up at his face and smiling happily. "Is that _your_ troop thats passing through?" she asked.

Graham stood in the doorway, smiling down at her as he moved his arms around her to hug Belle closely to his chest. "But of course. I couldn't go by town and not stop by to see my favorite little sister and her family."

"Graham, I'm your only sister.." she said with a small giggle. Moving to take his hand, she gently pulled him inside. "Come come, you must have tea."

Looking up at the other man, Rumplestiltskin nodded. "'Ello Graham.." he said slowly. He'd always been convinced that Belle's big brother didn't like him. Well, no, he'd been convinced that her entire family didn't like him.

Graham nodded to Rumplestiltskin as he walked into the house. "So...its true? News from the front says you were...injured..." he said, but Rumplestiltskin could hear the slight distaste in his voice. Rumors spread quickly it seemed.

"Aye, its true..." Rumple replied, glancing away a little.

But Belle sighed and nodded. "Its true, and I'll have you know Graham that while you are in this house you will not judge us." she said, looking up at him. "My son has a father, I have my family. Rumplestiltskin could have been so worse off and you know it. I'd rather have him injured and here than dead and gone." she said as she walked towards the kettle that'd been on the stove. Taking an extra cup from the cabinet and resting it down on the countertop by the stove.

Graham nodded slowly. "Hey, he did what he had to do." he said, walking over and taking a seat in the chair Belle had been sitting in by Rumplestiltskin. "How are you two getting along? Really?" he asked, more looking at Belle than anything else. No, their family had not been very happy with her choice of husbands, but it was her choice and he respected that, unlike their father.

"We get along." was Rumple's quick reply, not looking at the other man.

But Belle rolled her eyes as she filled tea into the extra cup. Walking over and handing it to Graham, moving to sit on the arm of the chair and smiling. "We're fine Grahammy, no need to worry. We'll always be fine." she said. Reaching her fingers she brushed it through her brothers hair and smiled, brushing the hair from his face. "How about you? Have you found a wife to look after you yet?"

He took the cup and sipped at the tea, chuckling at her question. "Belle, I am a man in the war, how cruel would it be to take a wife and march off to battle where I may not come back?" he asked. Moving his arm around his sisters waist and pulling her more into his lap, smiling. "Besides, no woman makes tea or cooks as good as my little sister."

Belle laughed a little and shook her head. "Oh stop." she said, rubbing his shoulder slowly, looking down at his face. "Where is your troop headed? Do you need a place to stay for the night? We can always make room for you here.." she said.

And she could almost tell the way Rumplestiltskin sort of looked away. Glancing over towards her husband, she pouted. "No puffing, Rumple. Graham is my brother, and if he needs a place to sleep for the night than we will offer it. Come now, I know you two don't exactly like each other but can't you pretend? For me?" she asked.

Rumple nodded a bit, shifting Baelfire in his arms and glancing towards his wife, giving her a meek smile. "Aye, dear, for you."

She gave him a sweet smile. "Good." she said, looking at Graham. "You are welcome here as long as you'd like."

But Graham shook his head, sipping at his tea slowly. "No, I have to be headed out in a few hours. We're just stopping through town, there is plenty of daylight left." he said. Shifting a bit forward to rest his tea cup down on the stool that was just by the seats. "That reminds me, I've brought you a present." he said with a smile, looking up at his sister and reaching inside his cloak. Slowly pulling out a present wrapped in simple butchers paper, it was a hard rectangle package. Offering it to her slowly. "Here, I bought it just for you."

Her face lit up at the idea of a present. Presents were rare to the poorer people. Usually the only gift giving occasion was Christmas, and even then it was small things, nothing extravagant. "Oh Grahammy! You shouldn't have." she said, slowly reaching to take the package, running her fingers along the paper.

"But I wanted to. Go ahead, open it up."

Nodding slowly, she untied the binding and slowly opened it, her eyes widening a little as she opened the butchers paper to see the book that laid inside. "Oh Graham..." she said, smiling slowly. It was a simple book of poems and it was bound pretty simply in cloth binding and was small enough to fit in a pocket.

Looking up at her brother, she quickly moved to hug him around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Oh Graham! Thank you so much."

He chuckled as he hugged her. "You like it?"

"I love it!" she said happily, kissing his cheek again. Books were a luxury that they just couldn't afford. They needed food on the table more than she needed books. But she'd always loved books, the few she had she'd read over and over again, and now she'd have another one to add to her very small collection. She only had about a hand full of books, they did tend to be pretty expensive.

"Good. That is for you. I will try to bring more from my journey's." he said as he rubbed her back, sitting back and looking at her more seriously. "Now, tell me, truthfully, are you okay? It is a time of war, things are pretty scarce..and you do have a new mouth to feed..."

Belle nodded, holding the book with both hands, her thumbs rubbing the cover. "We'll be fine Graham. Times are tough, but we'll get through it."

"I know how to take care of my family.." Rumplestiltskin grumbled, looking towards them. "We need no hand outs, Graham."

Glancing over at the other man, Graham nodded a bit. "No doubt that you do. I cannot help but worry. Rumplestiltskin, if you had a sister, or rather when you have a daughter, you will worry just as much for her as I do for my sister. Our father is gone now, and 'tis my job to take care of her."

"I would not worry if she had a man to take care of her." Rumple insisted.

"Aye, of course." he said, looking at Belle. "I should be going. Come, walk me out?" he asked as he moved to stand up.

Belle pouted, shooting a look to Rumplestiltskin before looking back at Graham, nodding a bit. Standing up, she rest her book down in the chair he'd been in before walking him towards the door. "Come, I'll get water and you can walk me to the well." she said.

Picking up her nearly empty bucket of water on the way out, she started to walk outside, almost forgetting her cloak. But Graham grabbed both of their cloaks from the peg hanging by the door, wrapping Belle in it before pulling on his own, stepping outside with her.

"Belle..." he started as soon as the door was closed. Starting to walk with her, once they were not in hearing distance of the house, he looked at her. "I have something else for you. I could not give this to you in front of Rumplestiltskin but..." he said as he reached within his cloak, taking out a small bag of coins, offering it to her. "It is my salary from the past few weeks. You need it more than me, the army sees that I get food and clothes. You have no such reliability. Please, take it.."

She looked at the coin purse and shook her head, looking up at her brother and smiling to him. "I can't take your money Graham, Rumplestiltskin wouldn't allow it. Besides, I said we were fine.." she said, attempting to walk forward.

But Graham caught her, stopping her and turning her to face him. "Please. When was the last time you ate meat? Any type of meat?" he asked. And Belle's guilty expression made him nod. "See? I have no wife to take care of...please let me take care of you, just this once. Consider it a...gift for my nephew." he said. Taking her hands, he pressed the coin purse into it, closing her hands around it.

"But...Rumple wouldn't like it. Besides, I've gotten myself a job, we'll be fine."

Her words made him arch an eyebrow as he looked at her. "You got a job? Does your husband know of this?"

Shaking her head, she looked up at him. "Not yet. He won't like it, but it'll be better than accepting charity."

"What kind of job is this?" he asked, uncertain himself. Not many married women went out and got jobs on their own, most of the time in this day it was the husband bringing home the coin and the wife taking care of the house and children.

"Its...its at the tavern, I'm a waitress. I start tomorrow night. I'm just...looking for the right moment to tell him. Besides, we need the money. Its at least until he can spin again..."

Graham shook his head, bringing the coin purse more into her hands. "A tavern wench? No. Take this, Belle. This is twenty silver pieces, enough to buy you food for a few weeks until he heals. You do not want to be spending time in the tavern, any man passing by goes there.."

"I have no choice! Now, no, I cannot take this." she said, trying to press the bag back to him.

He sighed, resting one hand on her cheek. "Please Belle...please. At least take it for a rainy day, hm? Hide it away and if you need it, you'll have it. Tell Rumplestiltskin or don't tell him, it doesn't matter. Just take it. I cannot go into battle tomorrow not knowing if you're okay.." he said. There was almost desperation in his eyes, as if he already thought himself as dead.

Looking up into his eyes, Belle shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "Graham, don't speak of such things. You'll be fine. You'll return to the village and find yourself a nice wife."

"We both know that might not happen. And...and I cannot die worried about you."

"You will not die!" she insisted, moving to hug him tightly, resting her cheek on his shoulder, gripping him a little, the coin purse in her hands still since he wouldn't take it back.

He sighed, moving to hug her and kissing the top of her head. "I shall try my hardest not to. Take the coin, be safe and happy my sister. I will return as quickly as I can." he said, rubbing her shoulders and smiling as he looked down at her.

"Promise?" she asked, looking up at his face.

"Promise." he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead and rubbing her arms. "And I'll bring you another book." he said with a smile.

She smiled back at him, giving him a meek little nod before she stood straight, looking at the coin purse and then up to his face. "Thank you Graham. I love you."

"And I you, my dearest sister." he told her, brushing her chestnut hair behind one of her ears with a smile. "I must go. Take care of that husband and son of yours. I have a feeling Rumplestiltskin will need a lot of taking care of."

Nodding slowly, Belle moved the coin purse to hide in her dress, looking up at him. "Aye. I think his ego is hurt more than anything. But we'll get through it. Being the wife of the town coward isn't so bad. Besides, I do love him Graham...with all of my heart."

He smiled with a light nod. "I know you do...and I am happy you married for love. Not all women get to do that you know."

"I know...I'm lucky. And I hope you are as lucky too one day."

Chuckling a bit, he shook his head. "I doubt that will happen. Anyway, be well, little sister. I'll return as soon as I can." he told her. Giving her one last kiss on her cheek before he started walking away.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Later that night found the house quiet as night rolled into town. She'd made dinner, cleaned up, mended some clothes and went about her chores. She did hide the money that Graham had given her in their house in a place she believed to be safe. She'd tell Rumplestiltskin about the money, but she wasn't sure how or when. Maybe it truly would just be put away for a really rainy day.

She fed Baelfire, took their pallet bed out, getting the sheets and everything ready. Helping Rumplestiltskin into bed before she changed into her night shift and moved into bed, nestled in-between Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire. They'd have to share a bed with their son until he was old enough for his own bed, and right now it was just easier. If Baelfire awoken in the middle of the night she could feed him without getting out of bed and going out into the cold. Plus, the bed was big enough for all three of them.

Settling down next to Rumplestiltskin, laying on her side as he laid on his back, Baelfire just a few inches away from her back sleeping soundly. She smiled up at him, leaning to kiss her husband gently. "I love you, Rumple.." she whispered.

He gave her a small smile and nodded. "Aye, and I love you too, my sweet Belle." he said. Moving one arm around her shoulders and hugging her close to his side. He loved having his wife there so close to him.

She gave back a small smile and leaned to kiss the side of his neck, nuzzling her nose against it, closing her eyes as she leaned up close to him. Giving him soft kisses along the side of his neck up to his earlobe, taking it into her mouth and nibbling on it just gently, feeling him shudder against her.

"B-Belle..." he said in a throaty groan, letting his eyes fall closed as he gripped her shoulder.

Smiling a bit more, knowing the affect she had on him, she continued to nibble and lick his earlobe, leaning up close to his side. It'd been months since he'd been home, and she'd had Baelfire a little over a month ago, so she was all healed up she knew. Gently she ran her fingers along his chest, rubbing his chest over his night shirt.

He took in a breath, closing his eyes a bit tighter. Oh it'd been so long since he felt his wife's touch, he couldn't help but revel in how good it felt. But, his leg was still pretty bad, he couldn't do much with her he knew. "Belle..stop..." he whispered softly.

Looking at his face as she placed small kisses down his throat. "Why?" she asked innocently, her fingers moving down to pull his night shirt up, running her fingertips along the bare skin of his chest.

Feeling her fingers on his skin made him let out a moan, biting his lip and shaking his head. "I..I can't. Don't...don't start something that...that I cannot finish..."

"Who says you cannot finish?" she asked sweetly. Smiling as she shifted to sit up, moving to straddle his lap, looking down at him and resting her hands on his chest, the covers falling off of her. But, she didn't need it, it wasn't that cold in the house. Her night dress fell loose around her, sliding off just one shoulder, ties holding the front closed. Slowly she shifted her hips to press herself against him, letting out a small moan and closing her eyes, her lips slightly parted at the feel.

Letting his eyes open a little, he looked up at her, his hands moving to find her hips and chuckling. "My little minx. Come now, lets not start anything..." he said, rubbing her hips slowly, his fingers moving up her night dress to rest on the bare skin of her outer thighs. He just had to touch her, he hadn't felt her skin under his fingers in months.

But she just smiled, looking down at him. "I do believe its already started, my love." she said, moving her hips to press herself against him a bit more, biting her bottom lip. Resting her hands on his chest, her fingers run along the ties of his night shirt. Leaning down, she kissed him slowly, letting her eyes drift closed.

He let out a groan, his hands gripping her hips and leaning back from the kiss, shaking his head and swallowing a bit. He was a bit nervous about being with his wife again. After all, he'd hurt himself and would have a limp, a constant reminder, for the rest of his life. Could he even please his wife anymore like that? It brought up a few insecurities within him. She was already married to a man several years her senior, but now a cripple, too?

"Belle, love, please..can't we just sleep?" he asked. While he'd been home for a few days she hadn't tried anything until now. A few kisses and such were fine, but he was nervous about this.

Slowly she moved to sit up, looking down at him. "You cannot tell me you don't miss me, Rumplestiltskin. You've been gone for months...I miss you terribly, I know you miss me.." she said. Tracing her fingers down his chest slowly, she shifted her hips to press against him. And she indeed could feel his hardness pressed up against her, making her grin a little. "Your body betrays you, love."

Letting out a sigh, slipping his hands up and down her outer thighs, up to her hips slowly as he looked up at his wife, shaking his head a little. "I...I just can't..."

Slipping her fingers down to rest just in front of her at his waist, she pouted a little. "Is it me?" she asked, looking up to his face. "I...I know I've had a baby and all, and I might not be as attractive as when you'd left. M-Maybe...maybe you found someone better while you were serving in the army?" she asked, a blush spreading across her own cheeks. The idea that her husband didn't desire her anymore made her insides twist. Her family was everything to her.

Hearing her words, his mouth dropped open shocked. How could she even think that? Shifting to sit up, he moved his hands to cup her face and leaned to kiss her slowly and sweetly. "Mm, my love..never doubt my attraction to you. I love you with all my heart, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Why you want to share a foolish old cowards bed is beyond me...it is me who should worry about being desired, not you. Never you."

Slipping her arms up to move around his neck, rubbing the back of it slowly and looking into his eyes as she pressed her forehead against his. "Then what is it? Why don't you want me?"

"Oh love.." he said with a sigh, closing his eyes halfway. "Its just...its just my leg hurts, love. And Baelfire is asleep, I do not want to wake him. Can...can it wait until my leg is healed?"

Her eyes went wide for a moment. She hadn't considered that his leg could be bothering him that much. "Oh! Oh of course Rumple. I didn't realize it could be that painful. 'Twas foolish of me not to think. I'm sorry." she said with a smile. Kissing him slowly, resting her hands on his shoulders before she leaned back, brushing her nose against his. "And if I ever hear you call yourself a foolish old coward again I'll be angry. Thats my husband you're talking of." she said sweetly with a smile.

"There is nothing to apologize for." he said. It was a lie, it really was. He could be with her if she were on top, but he didn't want her to think him weak, he was still worried about that.

Chuckling a bit at her last statement, he nodded. "I shall try, sweetheart. Can we get some sleep now?" he asked as he laid back against the bed, looking up at her.

Slowly rolling off him, she moved to lay on her side next to him and cuddled up to him on her side. Running her fingers along his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Of course." she said. Looking down at his chest and closing her eyes halfway. "While...while I have your attention and I have my courage...might I talk to you about something?"

He moved his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him and rubbing her shoulder lightly, looking down at her. "Anything. What is it?"

Looking up at him, her chin resting on his chest slowly as she took in a breath. "I um...I took a job in town. I start tomorrow night..."

Wrinkling his brow a little as he looked at her. Oh he did not like that idea. "A job? What kind of job? You know Baelfire needs his mother, he is still young..."

"Yes but its only a few hours, and if I feed him before I leave and when I get back, he'll be okay..." she said, biting her bottom lip and running her fingers against his chest. "And I'll make sure to start the stew for you so all you'll have to do is stir it once in a while. We need the money so badly. And...and I figured it could be just while you cannot work while you heal..."

"What kind of job Belle?" he asked a bit more sternly, noticing how she avoided that part of the question.

Looking up at her with a sweet smile, trying to make it so it'd be hard for him to be mad at her. "At the tavern as a waitress. Its just a few nights a week for a few hours. And it'll bring money in, and I'll also get a half a loaf of bread for my work too."

Oh he did not like that at all. Sitting up again, he looked to her. "I will not have my wife working nights in a tavern!" he said. He'd been out in the world, he was a man as well, he'd been in those taverns. Men acted atrociously when they were drunk.

Belle pouted and sat up. "Rumple keep it down, Baelfire is asleep. And come on, you cannot deny this. You know we need the money and my mending and sewing work isn't enough to bring enough in for all three of us. We're going to need things for Baelfire, too. I feed him, remember? And I need to have some meat in order to feed him properly I believe. And he'll grow quickly and need clothes and shoes and all such things..."

"I don't like it, Belle...those men in that tavern will accost you!"

"I can handle a few rowdy men." she said with a sigh. "You know we need this, too.."

He looked down at his lap and sighed. He did know they needed the money...but at what cost? Looking up at her slowly, shaking his head. "You won't give up on this?"

"No."

"Fine. Just a few nights a week, and just until I can spin again. Then you'll quit, understand me?"

She smiled, her face lighting up as she nodded quickly. Moving up and hugging him around his neck tightly, kissing his cheek and then his lips slowly. "Thank you!" she said with a smile.

Chuckling and rubbing her back as he laid back, shaking his head. "I had not much of a choice, love."

"True...but still. I expected a lot worse of a fight." she said. Shifting to lay down next to him again and cuddling up to his side. "I love you...you've nothing to worry of, you hear me? I know thats why you'd worry...but I will come home, you are my husband, I love you."

He nodded, moving his arm around her shoulders with a sigh. "I know...and I love you my Belle." he said, leaning to kiss the top of her head. How he wished he could take care of his wife properly, the way she deserved. But he also knew she was right, they did need the money, desperately.

And he could trust her. He had to trust her. If he lost her now it would devastate him. Though there was no way Belle would leave, especially leave her son, he just worried entirely too much.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Woo ta-da. A bit of a short chapter, but a few things happening :-). Next chapter will be Belle's first day of work! Wonder how thaaat'll go.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey hey guys! Sorry its taken a while for this to come out, classes and work all killed me and made me unable to have the time to actually sit down and work on my stories. I'm going to attempt to write a few chapters on my stories before I go back to class. I might even sit down and binge write to schedule chapters to come out over next semester. I dunno, we'll see what I do.

And without further adieu, here is the next chapter.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Chapter 3:

While Belle knew Rumplestiltskin wasn't happy with the idea of her working, she was glad he was accepting it. She'd never really worked before in her life, most of her work was inside the home, taking care of her house, of her husband. The most she usually did for money was mending things for some of the other people in the village. Before she had her own child she'd help the other mothers in the village with their mending and letting out clothes as children grew.

But now, now she had a job at the tavern in the middle of town. It was really the only big thing in town, the only real big business. Most villagers ran their businesses from their homes like Rumplestiltskin did, there were no storefronts, no shops, no merchants. If one wanted to sell their wares outside the village they had to go into the bigger town. Most of the village men did do that, too. Rumplestiltskin used to do two trips a month to the big town to sell his wares in the summer, and one trip a month in the winter, weather permitted.

So she was a bit nervous to start work. All afternoon Rumplestiltskin had been huffing and puffing about her leaving, and she thought it was rather cute. Though she knew why he was upset. It hurt his male ego to have to make his wife go out to work because he couldn't support them right then with his injury. She'd made sure to get all her chores done around the house, and she fed Baelfire before she bundled him up in the home made bassinet, smiling down to him.

"Mommy loves you baby boy." she said, leaning to kiss his forehead before she stood straight. Fixing her top a little, making sure she wasn't spilling out anymore before she turned towards the fire.

Walking over, she took the pot from the fire carefully, using her apron around her waist to ensure her hands didn't burn. Resting the pot down on the counter and stirring it, filling a bowl slowly before walking towards Rumplestiltskin sitting in his chair by the fire.

"Here you are, love. There is more stew if you'd like, if not leave it and I'll clean it when I get home." she said as she handed him the bowl, leaning down to kiss him slowly.

When she leaned back, she smiled to him, shaking her head. "Rumple, please, it'll be fine. I'll be fine and I'll be home before you know it." she said, brushing his hair behind his ear as she knelt at the side of his seat, looking up at him.

He nodded a little, glancing down at her as he took the bowl. His other hand moved to rest over hers, bringing it to rest on the arm of his chair. "I know, my Belle. You be careful, understand me? Men in taverns can get quite rowdy." he said slowly. Indeed, he did hate having to send his wife out to work.

She gave him a sweet smile, leaning up and kissing him slowly, moving her hands to rest on the sides of his neck. Gently leaning back from the kiss, she brushed her nose against his. "I will my love. Enjoy your dinner. Baelfire should behave for quite a while. There is nothing to worry about, Rumple." she said.

Slowly moving to stand up, untying her apron and laying it across her own chair. Walking to the door, she took her cloak and pulled it on, glancing back at them and giving Rumplestiltskin a sweet smile before she started to walk outside.

Pulling her cloak a bit more closed as she hugged herself as she started to walk towards the tavern. It was getting dark out, and it was getting chilly. Of course she had to work the later shift, she was new and it was the busy shift. It was a tavern after all, men gathered there after work and such.

Walking along the pathway until she saw the buildings get closer together. They lived more on the edge of town rather than in the center, and as you got closer you saw more and more homes stacked together. When the building of the tavern came into view, she took in a deep breath and walked inside, glancing around.

It was just starting to get crowded within the building, people were gathering around tables, a few waitresses were already there serving drinks, giggling and generally flirting with the men they served. She did hope they didn't expect her to flirt, she was a married woman after all.

Looking towards the bar at the woman behind it, she walked up towards the bar, swallowing a bit. "Hello...I'm Belle...I'm here for my shift that starts tonight."

The woman looked up at her and nodded. "Aye, come around the bar and into the back. One of the girls will show you the way." she said, making a motion towards the door just behind the bar.

Nodding slowly, she walked around as the woman asked. Walking in through the door, her heart dropped when she saw one of the women back there was none other than Milah, the last woman in the world she wanted to see. "Milah..." she muttered.

Looking up, the other woman grinned a bit. "Ahh, its Belle, you're the new girl..well, just as well. I'm surprised the coward you're married to allowed you to work here. Though, I suppose a coward cannot control his wife..." she wondered out loud, which made Belle roll her eyes.

"Just...can we stop? I need this job, Milah. Rumplestiltskin is not happy with me working it, but I need this job. Please...we were friends once."

"No no, little Belle, we weren't." Milah replied, crossing the room towards her and reaching to unhook Belle's cloak. "But now, I am to train you, so I shall. Step in and lets get you ready." she said.

Hanging her cloak up, Milah looked at her and sighed, shaking her head. "Come, you'll never get tips that way.." she said, taking Belle's wrist and bringing her back towards the back end of the room where she'd put her things that afternoon.

Belle blinked as she walked with her. "What way?"

"Take off your corset." Milah instructed, looking through her bag.

But Belle blushed, hugging herself and shaking her head. "W-what? Why?"

"Its entirely too conservative. You want to make money or not?" she asked, looking back at her.

Reluctantly Belle nodded with a blush, slowly starting to untie her blue corset. The corset was a different part of the dress, so her skirt would at least stay on. Once it was off, Milah took it from her when she turned around. Stepping up to her, Milah took a blue corset and pulled it around Belle's waist. This corset was a bit darker blue and stopped just underneath Belle's breasts, almost pushing them up a little. Tying the corset before Milah took the sleeves of Belle's under shirt, pulling them so they rested off her shoulders, showing a bit of cleavage as well.

"W-What is this?" Belle asked, looking down at herself, bringing her arms to try and cover herself a little. "I-I am a married woman! I cannot go out there dressed like this!"

"If you want tips, you can. Look, I'll be honest with you. Men don't come here to watch uppity married women prance around. They come to watch the bar maids flaunt around, flirt, carry drinks. They like thinking they have a chance. Working here, thats what you give them." Milah answered, crossing her arms across her chest. "Now. Are you game, or no?"

Swallowing a bit, Belle looked down at herself, blushing as she bit her bottom lip. "I..I suppose..." she said slowly. At least her husband did not frequent the tavern, Rumplestiltskin never had even before the wars. Her husband preferred to stay at home with her on nights, drinking tea and reading the few books they owned. She longed for the comfortable cozy nights curled up by the fire with her husband, tea and a good book. And Graham did just give her a new book. She mildly wondered if they'd ever be able to afford more than two or three books in their home. Books weren't cheap, and food was much more important.

Milah nodded. "Alright then. You'll take an apron and a tray and attend to the tables. Quite self explanatory if I do say so myself." she said, pointing towards the aprons hanging on the wall. "Your shift ends when the bar closes, about two. I need to get to my own shift. Have fun, sweet Belle." she said, almost mockingly towards the end as she walked away.

Sighing a bit, shaking her head as Belle took in a breath. Walking to take one of the aprons, pulling it around herself and tying it around her waist.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Starting her shift was pretty difficult. She was used to serving her husband, and maybe her brother when he'd come to visit, but not a room full of rowdy men. It didn't help that she felt like she was falling out of her dress every time she leaned over with how Milah had helped her change.

Her husband also didn't hoot and hollar at her when she'd serve him something to drink. These men did, though. She was naturally stubborn, and she wanted to tell the men off, tell them she was a married woman. Though she did still wear her simple wedding band around her ring finger. It wasn't anything flashy, Rumplestiltskin couldn't afford flashy even when they'd first married, but money wasn't everything. She loved her modest silver wedding band.

Moving about the tavern, she quickly got the hang of it, taking orders, placing drinks on her tray, taking them to tables and distributing them.

One group of soldiers had come in about an hour before closing, and she had to wait on them. They already seemed pretty drunk as she'd taken their orders. Putting each drink on the tray and walking over to the table, passing them out, placing each drink in front of the men.

"Oi, bar wench." one man said as he looked up at her, his blue eyes moving over her skin in a way that made it crawl, as if he were appraising her.

Looking towards him as she finished placing drinks down, holding her tray against her chest a little. "Its Belle. How can I help you?" she asked.

He chuckled at her words and took a long drink from the goblet of ale she'd placed in front of him before resting it down onto the tabletop, looking up at her. "You could come and keep me company, _Belle_." he said, almost mocking her for insisting on her own name.

Shaking her head, she gave him a soft smile. "I've got work to do. If you need any more drinks or food let me know." she responded, attempting to brush him off softly.

As she turned to leave, she felt an arm snake around her, yanking her down onto a lap. Letting out a soft yelp as she fell onto the mans lap, turning her head to look at him, shaking her head. "I beg your pardon! Release me this instant, sir!" she demanded.

He gave a small grin as he held her, taking her tray from her and placing it on the table before shifting her on his lap. "Oh, you might call me Gaston, _Belle_. I insist. You must have been on your feat all day, baby, let me help you relax." he said, leaning to start placing a few small kisses on the side of her neck.

And with that, her skin crawled, shuddering and squirming a little, attempting to stand up. "N-No, no I'm fine."

"Why? Do you have some place special to be? You know, the tavern closes in an hour...I'm renting a room just upstairs. I'd love to have you accompany me.." he asked.

Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself to stand up, unraveling herself from his arms, looking back at him, shaking her head. "No thank you, I'm a married woman."

Sitting back, he looked up at her with an amused look, chuckling a bit. "Married? What man would allow his wife to work as a bar wench?" he asked. Reaching to take her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb slowly. "I could show you a very good time you know."

She pulled her hand back, picking her tray up and shaking her head. "No thank you." she said, turning and walking quickly to the bar, letting out a sigh as she walked around the bar. Leaning against it, shaking her head a little bit. That man was going to get on her nerves, she could just tell.

Frankly, she hoped he finished and left soon. The tavern would close soon, and she wanted to clean up and get home to her husband, her feet were killing her. And, it had been the longest she'd been away from her son since he was born. She was worrying obsessively, hoping Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire were alright. She wondered if Rumple had gotten enough dinner, if she'd left enough tea for him, if he was alright with Baelfire, if Baelfire was being a good baby for his daddy.

Sighing a little, she couldn't figure out if they were alright, but she could assume they'd be just fine. After all, she could be worrying herself to death for nothing.

Deciding to get to work on the clean up that Milah had said they'd have to do, she went towards the tub with the dishes, taking the bucket of water and pouring some in, starting to work on cleaning each mug and dish. People were chattering away around the bars, women talking to men, women talking amongst themselves, a few men talking to each other. It wasn't quite as packed as it'd been earlier, people making their ways out and going home, but there were still people. And Belle couldn't help overhear a conversation two waitresses were having that didn't have any customers to wait on.

"Didn't you hear? The new girl is the _cowards_ wife."

"No! Oh poor girl, a coward for a husband?"

"Right!" giggle "What kind of man could he be? Poor Belle, stuck with an invalid to care for."

"At least she still has her husband...I wonder if he'll go back to work once his foot heals..."

"Oh no, I'd much rather have a husband die in honor than live in cowardice. Who will buy his wears? Certainly not myself. Tis bad enough the man is nearly twice her age, but now an invalid? And imagine, she has to have _sex_ with him. If I were her, I'd get a nice looking man from the tavern here."

Belle's fingers gripped the mug as she heard their words. Idle gossip hurt, especially when it was towards her and her family. Slamming the clean mug down, she turned her head to the two women. "You know, I am standing _right_ here, yet you speak as if I do not exist. For your information, I thank the gods my husband returned to me safe and sound. My son needs a father. He is not an invalid, neither! He will return to his spinning work once his injury heals. And our sex life is perfectly fine, thank you very much." she said in a huff.

Both girls looked up at her, astonished she'd say a word. One rolled her eyes. "Honey, your son will have a coward for a father. Your whole families reputation is ruined. No one will buy his wears. Listen to me, you're a young pretty thing, you could start over. That one guy over there is very nice looking. A knight in the kings army too, I hear. Gaston I believe his name is."

"Gaston? He's vile. I love my husband. If I'd wanted to marry a man with no brains in his head, I'd have done so the first time. Our family is not ruined, I will not let it be so. My husband is _not _a coward. He is a good man, and I'll not have ill will of him spoken." she replied, turning her head and moving back to cleaning.

"Suit yourself. You're committing that boy of yours to a lifetime of being a cowards son." the second girl said before both moved away, chattering together.

Looking down, Belle's hands gripped the edge of the bucket, shaking her head. She would not cry, she would not give those two women the satisfaction of making her cry. She knew her husband was not a coward, but she also knew the entire village would think so. Those girls were right on one thing, they were ruined in this town.

"Wench!" she heard one of the men from Gastons table yell. Taking in a breath, wiping her hands on her apron and then her eyes a bit before she turned to walk back to her job. She needed this job, and she needed it for her family.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Walking home that night was chilly and exhausting. She'd changed back into her regular corset so Rumplestiltskin wouldn't think anything were up. Slowly she walked along the path, bringing her cloak around her a bit tighter, feeling the cold night air whipping around her.

As their small cottage came into view, she could see the fire still lit, illuminating the window, and she wondered if her husband were still up waiting for her.

Stepping up to the house, she opened the door and took a step inside. Shuddering a bit and letting out a calming breath as the warm air enveloped her as soon as she stepped into the small place. Unhooking her cloak, she slid it off and hung it up before turning around.

And there they were, the two men in her life. Rumplestiltskin had fallen asleep in the chair with Baelfire on his chest, also fast asleep. Rumples arm was protectively around their son as he slumbered, and it was the most adorable sight she'd ever seen.

She stared at the two people who meant the most to her in the world for a while before stepping forward. Rumplestiltskin would have a horrid back problem come morning if she let him sleep like that. So, she slid out their bed, set it up before taking a home made bassinet, putting a blanket in it for Baelfire. Gently sitting it close to the fire, but not too close before she stepped to the chair.

Carefully she unwrapped Rumplestiltskins arm from their son, taking the baby gently as not to wake him. Baelfire stirred, whining a bit at being disturbed, but settled into his mothers arms in a moment. Belle stepped towards the bassinet, laying him in it and tucking him in, leaning to kiss his forehead. "Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams." she whispered to him.

Standing up straight, she brushed off her skirt before walking to the chair, moving behind it and resting her hands on Rumple's shoulders. Rubbing them slowly, she leaned down to kiss the rim of his ear. "Come on, love, lets go to bed." she whispered softly into his ear.

At feeling her hands, Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes halfway, letting out a small happy groan as her fingers worked his muscles. Opening his eyes a bit more, he smiled as he looked back to her. "Ah, you're home." he said, reaching one hand to take hers, leaning and kissing her palm slowly. "How was your day?"

"Oh it was interesting. I made some good tips. It's bedtime though, and I've missed you terribly." she said. Rubbing his shoulder before stepping in front of him, taking his hands to help him up.

He took her hands, standing up and leaning on her a bit rather than taking his cane. Actually letting her help him the few steps to the bed before he sat down on it. Yawning and moving out of his shoes before moving to lay back, bringing the sheets over him but leaving a bit open for her.

Once he was in bed, she reached and unhooked the money pouch from her waist, resting it on the table and then she undid her corset. Starting to undress down to her shift, laying each piece of clothing over the chair. A smile crossed her lips as she could almost feel Rumple's eyes watching her oh so intently as she undressed. Once she was down to her shift, she shivered a bit with the slight bit of cold as she stepped towards the bed. Sitting down and laying back next to her husband, she smiled as she looked towards him.

Leaning close to him, she shifted to lay on her side, resting her head on his shoulder and feeling his arm move securely around her. Looking up at his face, she smiled, slipping her fingers along his chest. "I did miss you, ya know.." she whispered.

Looking down at her, he gave her a gentle smile and leaned to kiss the tip of her nose. "As I missed you, my love. I still don't know what I've done to deserve you...but I pray I keep doing it."

Giggling softly, she shook her head, leaning to kiss him softly. "Well you shall have me, until death do us part, remember?" she asked.

Running her fingers along his chest, she blushed a bit as she looked down, watching her fingers. She did miss him, and the idea that she missed him in more ways than one, ways that just the night before he'd admitted he was not ready for, made her blush.

Leaning up a bit onto her elbows, looking at him and smiling a bit. "I love you...no matter what happens. You...you know that, right?" she asked.

He opened his eyes a bit, looking up at her and nodding slowly, his hand moving up and down her arm to rub it slowly. "I know. I won't lie, times will be tough, my Belle. I want to give you so much more than I can right now..." he said, squeezing her arm a little before looking down.

Lightly she shook her head, kissing the tip of his nose gently. "I don't care what you can or cannot give me. I care that you love me, love our family. We can get through anything together. We'll make it, I know we will. Sure money will be tight, but we'll get by."

"One day.." he said, rubbing her arm slowly again, looking up into her eyes. "One day I wish to give you all that you desire. And I will do my best, know that I'll always do my best."

"I know." she said with a smile, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at his face. "Times are tough for everyone though with the war going on. I do hope this war will end soon." she said, letting her eyes fall closed and yawning softly as she cuddled into his side.

Nodding a bit, he kissed the top of her head. "As do I, love." he said, gripping her a little. "Now sleep. You must be tired."

She nodded slightly. "Uh-huh..." she whispered as she started to drift off into a light sleep, a small smile on her lips as she cuddled up to him.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Fin! Again, sorry its taken me a while to post this chapter. I'm hoping to do an update to a lot of my stories lol. As always, read and review!


End file.
